The Potter Curse
by RodentFace
Summary: Harry goes back into Dumbledore's memory to see his father tell his mother about "The Potter Curse".  The story seems familier somehow.  James/Lily but much Ginny/Harry too.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the "originally named" characters in this story.

"You know, Harry," Albus Dumbledore mused, "I think that I have a memory that might interest you."

"About Voldemort?" Harry asked his professor.

"No, about your parents," Albus said smiling.

"My parents?" Harry asked puzzled.

"Yes, back when they were at Hogwarts," Dumbledore stood up, walked over to a cabinet and began to search through his memories.

"Um, sir, didn't my mum dislike my dad when they were in school?" Harry asked.

"Why, yes, she did. But this memory I'm about to show you occurred _after _they started dating," Dumbledore said cheerfully as he poured the memory into the pensive.

Harry shrugged and walked over to the pensive. "After you, sir."

"Oh, no Harry," Albus said smiling. "You go along by yourself. I have far too much to do as it is. I was there when this happened if you remember."

Shrugging, Harry dived headfirst into the substance that was neither liquid nor gas to see a slightly younger version of Albus Dumbledore. When I say slightly, I mean twenty years younger, though as old as he is, twenty years younger is slightly younger. This Albus Dumbledore was standing in the entrance hall and looking out the window to see Lily Evans and James Potter sitting by the lake.

Harry ran out of the castle so he could hear their conversation a little better. He hadn't heard what his father had said, but he had heard his mother's laughter. Much to his delight, he saw Sirius Black walk past the couple. Harry reached them in time to hear Sirius "sneeze" which sounded oddly like "Potter's curse!" Harry frowned. He'd never heard of a curse on his family before.

"What'd he say?" Lily asked James.

"Nothing," he said hurriedly and Harry got the impression that he didn't want to talk about it.

"It sounded like 'Potter's curse,'" Lily said with her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, it's just a little myth about my family. It's nothing," James said in what Harry supposed was supposed to be a nonchalant tone of voice.

"Well? Aren't you going to tell me?" Lily asked smiling.

James sighed. "Well, a really, really long time ago, I have idea when, there was this guy, Rupert something. Well, his sister, Bonnie, had fallen for this guy who turned out to not be the "one". She wasn't really bothered by it since she was really in love with someone else, but Rupert didn't want it to happen again. He wanted his sister to marry his best friend, Daniel Potter. Rupert had tried really hard to get them together, but no matter what he did, it didn't work. Well, Daniel was secretly in love with Bonnie, but he didn't tell anyone because he thought that Rupert wouldn't approve of his best friend and sister getting married."

"So basically, neither of them were too bright, huh?" Lily asked.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"Rupert didn't notice that Daniel was in love with Bonnie and Daniel didn't notice that Rupert was trying to set them up," Lily replied.

"Oh, yeah. I guess not. Well, anyway, Rupert decided that they only way to get them together was to use magic."

"Oh, no."

"Well, he put a spell on Daniel, but because Daniel was already in love with Bonnie, it did nothing. Eventually, Daniel got the nerve to admit that he was in love with Bonnie and they got married. The thing is, the curse Rupert used did have an effect."

"Which was?"

"From now on, Potter men would only fall in love with redheads," James said "mysteriously".

"Why redheads?" Lily asked confused.

"Bonnie and Rupert were redheads. Didn't I mention that? Oh, well, yeah, that's sort of part of the curse Rupert used," James replied. "And that is the Potter curse."

"And why was Sirius 'sneezing' about the Potter curse?" Lily asked amused.

"Oh, he's been making jokes about it ever since I let slip that I was in love with you," James said before he thought about it.

"You're in love with me?" Lily asked suddenly _very _interested in what James had to say.

"Well, I, uh, yeah," he stuttered. "Yeah, I am."

"I love you too," Lily said just before kissing her very relieved-looking boyfriend.

"Ready to go back, Harry?" Albus Dumbldore, who Harry had just noticed asked, smiling.

"Um, yeah, I guess," Harry said taking Albus' arm and they rose back through the pensive back to Dumbledore's office.

"I thought that you might find that interesting," Albus said, smiling.

"Thanks," Harry said as he left the office. For some odd reason, that story of the Potter Curse seemed awfully familiar…

"Hi, Harry!" Ginny Weasley's voice brought him out from his thoughts.

"Hey, Ginny," Harry said trying not to stare at how perfectly her hair bounced when she walked…_She's Ron's sister! She's Ron's sister!_ He tried to tell himself.

Author's Note: So, did any of you smart people possibly notice that the names of the people in James' story "just so happen" to share the names of the actors who play Harry, Ron and Ginny? Odd coincidence, huh?


End file.
